


Text Is Just a Bunch of Little Symbols

by AnnabelleRowan



Series: Free to Be You and Me [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Text Messages, Texting, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert from Shigino Kisumi's inbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Is Just a Bunch of Little Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being lazy but still wanting to write something for you guys. Enjoy!:)
> 
> disclaimer: This comes after "You know where you hope the train will take you, but you can't be sure" and before "Let Me Make a Thing of Cream and Stars" but can be (as both previous works!) read separately.
> 
> Also cell phone novels (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cell_phone_novel) are real thing? I had no idea?

To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
I told him.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
makoto why aren't you answering your phone?! how did he react?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: makoto!?  
Subject:  
do you want me to come over? it was bad, wasn't it?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
No.. I'll see you tomorrow as planned. I'll tell you everything then .  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
is there someone with you? rei-san or nagisa-chan? please don't be alone, i'm worried.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
I'm already back home, don't worry. Good night :*  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
mako.. good night, sleep well :***  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: shit, i'm sorry  
Subject:  
i can't make it today! :((((  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: It's okay  
Subject:  
Text me when you're free.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: i'm really sorry  
Subject:  
i'll call you around 3pm, okay?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: Makoto?  
Subject:  
why aren't you answering?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
Sorry, I just got off the phone with Gou. Haru went to Australia with Rin. I really hope Rin will help him.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
he will. when are they coming back?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
Tomorrow.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
you know what would be great? if you went to pick them up at the airport! :D  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
I was thinking about it. You think it would be a good idea?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: dude really  
Subject:  
Mako i literally just said “you know what would be great?”  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: dude really  
Subject:  
*wrote

\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
You wanna come too?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
if you need me, i'll be there, but i think it's better if you do it alone. they are your friends.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
Well, you're my boyfriend.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
you just like the sound of it, don't you? ;)  
i will not stop being your boyfriend if you go deal with your friends without me!  
no, really now, i think i would just be the third/fourth(!?) wheel  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
You wouldn't be, but I think you're right, it's better if I go alone.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
look who i just met :)))  
>>open attachment

  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
i miss u  
i feel like it's been 100 years since we last managed to see each other :(( these last few months have been really busy for both of us  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
You're coming to the tournament?  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
mako of course i am! i will cheer louder than ren and ran :D oh, yeah, hayato is coming too  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: :)  
Subject:  
I'm so glad! Won’t he miss school though? I miss you too. I'm sorry I asked you not to come to Fireworks festival with me :(  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
he will not, their classroom is getting repainted so they're free for the rest of the week.  
hey, we talked about it already, it was important to you and Haru. i just hope you two figure it out when he comes back. and that he finds his way.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
Yeah, I hope for that too.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Kisumi :D  
From: Mako <3  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
Off to pick them up!  
\-------------------------------------------------  
To: Mako <3  
From: Kisumi :D  
Title: -/-  
Subject:  
great, call me when you’re back :) and say hello from me too!

**Author's Note:**

> "Pictures have a lot more power than text. Text is just a bunch of little symbols. You have to actually read it and imagine it, and even that can be censored. With pictures, it's a lot more immediate."  
> Robert Crumb  
> as always - thanks B :)


End file.
